


31. Champagne

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Genitals Are Not Specified (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Champagne, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A sexy ringing in of the new year.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	31. Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



Aziraphale gripped the balcony railing, legs hanging off Crowley’s elbows, his face screwed up in pleasure as Crowley moved inside him. A small miracle hid them from humans as they made love. Aziraphale could feel each finger gripping his hips, heard Crowley groaning, saw his eyes dark with lust and love, smelled his sweet sweat. His breath hitched, Crowley pressed deep inside him and stopped. 

Champagne was put in his hand as fireworks began exploding overhead. Crowley bent and kissed him. Glasses clinked together, they sipped as Crowley began thrusting again, gently.

“Happy New Year, angel.” 

“Happy New Year, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this series. I had never done a drabble before, so it was a fun challenge for me!
> 
> _Here's to the New Year. May she be a damn sight better than the old one, and may we all be home before she's over. - Col Sherman T Potter_


End file.
